Jack's Childhood
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jacks childhood since he was born to now! He really grew up that mischievous! a kind of prequal to my Jacks Father story! Requested by PippaFrost!


Screams rang out across the Winter Palace. As you entered the palace itself they became louder. Snow sprite and ice sprites alike flinched at the volume and looked in the dirction they were coming from. Even the guards grimaced and they had seen bloddy battles in their time. As you kept going you came to a part of the palace that few rarely see. The hall of the King and Queens room, along with the hall thet led to the bedrooms of their three children. Outside of the door sat many ice and winter people alike. Even Saint North (or just North) and even Loki Odinson (along with his older brother of course).

The three sons of the Winter King sat side by side holding hands praying for another brother, not that they had anything against girls. Father Winter was pasing infront of teh doors after being thrown out by the docter and healers. His youngest child was being born in there and he wasn't allowed in. He hoped everything went well. They were in there way longer than it had ever taken to birth his three other sons. Silently he prayed to the moon for the safety of his wife and child.

"Please let them be alright please let them be alright"

As if on que the door opened and the docter stepped out looking down cast. Father Winter feared the worst. After what seemed like a life time the docter looked up at him.

"Congratulations sire you have a baby son."

Father Winter wasn't a dumb man he knew the docter was holding something back, ther was something he wasn't telling him.

"Magnus what aren't you telling me? Is my wife alright? Is my son alright?"

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up at the winter king.

"Sire your son is just fine, a healthy boy. But you wife.. Sire I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do. She is fading fast."

Father Winter put his head in his hands. NO. Not his Queen, not the his love. His Anna.

"I have to see her. Please let me see her and my son"

The docter nodded and looked at his feet as he stepped aside and let Father Winter in the room.

The room was lit with fire flickering off the walls. His Anna was laying in the bed holding a blue blanket bundled in her arms. He blinked back tears when she saw him and they locked eyes. She was dying and it was easy to tell. The healers crowded in one of the corners whispering amongst themselves, he waved at them and dismissed them, thanking them for trying. When he heard the door close he made his way to his wife. He sat on the side of the large bed and she smiled up at him. She shifted her amrs and he took the baby from her.

He looked down at the child laying in his arms. He was beautiful. He had the purest of blue eyes just like Anna.

"H-he has your smile Christoph."

He nodded and took her hand. She spueezed it but it was faint.

"H-he will do gr-great things my love. Take go-good care of him"

She caughed and a tear slipped from both of there eyes. She squeezed his hand once more.

"I love you Christoph and I will always love you. And our children. Watch over our baby and sons for me"

"Yes my love. Always. What shall we name him?"

"Ho-how about Jackson. Jack fo-for short"

"Its perfect my dear"

"wa-watch over m-my babies for m-me"

"Always"

Her grip on his hand slowly lightened and her breathing slowly came to a stop.

"Always"

* * *

(Five years later)

Jack was now a cray five year old. For one so young he loved to have fun. He loved teh snow and to have snowball fights with his brothers. He was rather mischevious at this age as well, and Father Winter had a strange feeling that this was the beginning of a very long childhood. So far Jack had discovered his ice powers and discovered how to freeze things just by touching them.

But he was a very fast learner. He went from crawling (oh how proud they all were) to walking (even prouder) to flying (it was impossible to get any prouder). As soon as fatehr had given the ok the wind had scooped Jack up into her invisible arms.

Father Winter was torn out of his thoughts as the throne rooms doors swung open and Jack came running in laughin like a mad man. Zander came running in behind him. It looked as if Jack had pranked his eldest brother. Again. jack squealed when he was scooped up off teh ground and cradled in Zanders arms.

"Where's my dagger Jackie? I know you know where it is"

Jack shook his head and made a show of zipping his lips. At five years old Jack was also very stubborn. Zander sighed dramatically and brought his head down on Jack's little stomack, making the five year old giggle. There was a blowing sound and jack squealed peals of laguhter. His tiny hands pushing at Zanders head. He lifted it and smiled at his laughing baby brother. He easy held onto Jack's tiny self and used his other hand to tickle his tiny stomack. Jack laughed and pulled on Zanders larger hands.

"Come on Jackie I know you know where my dagger is!"

"OTay otay I tell you! It behind daddy throne!"

Zander laughed and craddled Jack again as he walked behind the throne and found his dagger laying behind it just like Jack had said.

"I fear Jackies going to be a handfull father"

"I believe you are right m son. I think your right"

* * *

(Five years later)

Jack was now ten years old. Today was the day. Today Jack was given his weapon of choice and became the heir of the Winter Kingdom (his brothers had agreed that it was JAck who would be a better King than them). He was in his usual attire. Except he was clean which that in itself was a miracle. At ten years old Jack got into everything. There was one time he had come home so muddy that he refused to take a bath, it took all three of his brother and their Father to get him in the wash.

As of now he was standing beside his father, the winter peopel all gathered for the once in a life time chance event. Zander, Jayden and Cayden standing behind them with their arms behind their backs respectfully. Huge smiles on their faces, they had never been so proud (thats a lie they were proud everyday).

"My friends we have come here today to annouce my new heir. Should anything happen to me I would want someone to take over for me that I would know would make a great leader. A great King. Someone who will always out the peoples welfare before that of his own. ONe who is not afraid to speak his mind and defend what he believes in. With out further ado I would like to introduce you to my youngest boy and my heir Jackson Overland Frost. With taht being said I bring forth the weapons master. My son it is time to choose your weapon of choice."

The weapons master came forth and his Father waved his hand signaling Jack to proceed. He walked down and tried teh swords (he could hear his older twin brothers breath in with pride), then he tried the daggers (once again another breath in with pride), then he tried the staff. He twirled it around and watched as frost spread over it. The wind blew in the room and swirled around him, ruffling his smiled and nodded walking back up next to his father.

"My friends please welcome your heir to the throne of the Winter Kingdom"

* * *

(Another five years)

Fatehr Winter smiled as he gazed down at his Anna's grave.

"You were right. Jack has acheived greath things. He has even become a guardian of childhood. He's 215 now and still just a boy. You would be so proud of him, he really takes after you. His smile, his laugh, even his stubborness.

He laid a white rose on top of the tomb stone.

"I miss you everyday my love."

There was a disturbance in the nature boundaries. What had Jack gotten himself into now?

He chuckled, "I must go my love. Our baby has gotten himself into trouble once more"

He glanced once more and teh stone and jumped into teh air. As he flew off he could swear he heard Anna's light giggle in the breeze.

* * *

END!

This was requested by PippaFrost who gave me this great idea for this story! Thank you so much my friend! I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
